TrainBoy43's TUGS/Disney Parody Casts.
Here are some parody casts for TrainBoy43's TUGS Disney Parody Casts. Casts My TUGS/Robin Hood Parody cast *Ten Cents as Robin Hood *Warrior as Little John *Lillie Lightship as Maid Marian *Zorran as Prince John *Oliver the Vast as Sir Hiss *Cabot as The Shrieff of Nottingham *OJ as Friar Tuck *Agent Ed as Otto *The Duchess as Lady Kluck *Hercules as Alan-a-Dale *Sunshine as Skippy *Theodore Tugboat as Toby *Catherine (from RWS) as Sis *Penny Fitzgerald as Tagalong *Mrs. Robinson as Mrs. Rabbit *Cerberus as The Crococaptain *Zebedee as Trigger *Zak as Nutsy *Stu Pickles as Mr. Mouse *Didi Pickles as Mrs. Mouse *The Shrimpers as The Wolf Hunters and Rhino Guards *Casey Jones as King Richard *The Chinese Dragon as The Runaway Tent My TUGS/The Little Mermaid Parody cast *Lillie Lightship as Ariel *Ten Cents as Prince Eric *Penny Fitzgerald as Melody *Sunshine as Flounder *Warrior as Adult Flounder *Grampus as Scuttle *Gumball Watterson as Seahorse *Big Mac as King Triton *Top Hat as Sebastian *O.J. as Grim *Scooby Doo as Max *Hercules as Chef Louis *Carla as Ursula *The Pirates as Flotsam and Jetsam *The Duchess as Vannesa *Georgia as Carlotta *Jano as The Shark *Zorran as The Hammerhead Shark *Ariel Sisters played by Millie, Caitlin, Tillie, Tracy, Rosie, and Belle My TUGS/Pinocchio Parody cast *Sunshine as Pinocchio *Warrior as Geppetto *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket *Hercules as Figaro *SS Vienna as Cleo *Lillie Lightship as The Blue Fairy *Diesel 10 as Barker the Wicked Coachman *Top Hat as Honest John *Grampus as Gideon *Burke as Lampwick *Bluenose as Stromboli *Jano as Monstro the Whale Special Guests For Give A Little Whistle *The Disney and Cartoon Characters as The Neo Burns Crossover Cast Special Guests For Lampwick's Transformation *Cat as Mike *Dog as Sulley *Agent Ed as The Nostaglic Guy with Glasses *Crash Bandicoot as Genie *Fievel Mousekewitz as Spongebob *Tony Toponi as Squidward *Scooby Doo as Bloo *Shaggy Rogers as Mac My TUGS/Dumbo Parody cast *Little Toot as Dumbo *Ten Cents as Timothy Q. Mouse *Lillie Lightship as Mrs. Jumbo *Cerberus as The Ringmaster *Burk as Joe *Hercules as Casey Junior *Emily (from TT) as Giddy Elephant *SS Vienna as Prissy Elephant *The Duchess as Catty Elephant *Nicole Watterson as Matiarch *Warrior as Mr. Jumbo *Big Mac as Mr. Stork *Grampus, Frank, Eddie, Baddeck, Elias, Zip, Zug, Top Hat, Sunshine, Lord Stinker, Boomer, and Blair as The Storks *Burke as Skinny *Shrimpers as The Clowns and The Guards *The Pirates, Den, Dart, Zebedee, Zak, D261, Johnny Cuba, D199, Zorran, Paxton, Norman, Sidney, Max, Monty, Bear, D7101, and Bertram as Pink Elephants *Grandpa Lou as Jim Crow *Theodore as Crow with Glasses *Hank as Crow with Hat that's Missing the Top Part *George as Fat Crow *Foduck as Little Crow *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could), Belle, Lady, Old Slow Coach, Caroline, Elizabeth, Madge, Flora, Caitlin, and Millie as The Other Female Elephants For The Pyramid of Pachyderms Falls Crossover *Scooby Doo as Mickey Mouse *Shaggy Rogers as Donald Duck *Coco Bandicoot as Tillie *Baby as Pinocchio *Crash Bandicoot as Chip *Spyro as Tack *Cynder as Princess Yum Yum *Ed, Edd, Eddy, Tom, Jerry, and GonGon as The Vultures *AiAi as Jiminy Cricket *Croc as Boy For The Evil Diesels on Parade Crossover *Globox as Tim Lockwood *Sally, Bunnie, and Sonia as The Chipettes *Agent Ed as Rabbit *Amy, Cream, and Rouge as The Powerpuff Girls *Tom and Jerry as Sonic and Tails *Spike and Tyke as Original Sonic and Tails *Tiger as Pluto *Mr. Bean as Lumiere *Tanya, Jasmine, Yum Yum, Penlope Pitstop, Alice, and Toodles as Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity *Laurel as Wreck It Ralph *Hardy as Fix It Felix Jr *Ethel as Vanellope *Cuddles as Romeo *Giggles as Juliet *Thomas as Roger Rabbit *Edward as Eddie Valiant *Adult Tod as Basil of Baker Street *Adult Copper as Dr. Dawson *Princess Peach as Dorothy *Yoshi as Dorothy's Dog *Hugo and his Family as The Ice Age Characters *Gromit as Patrick *Wallace as Spongebob *The Shrimpers as The Heffalumps and Woozles *Peter Griffin as Donald Duck *Gumball as Jose Carioca *Indiana Jones as Panchito Pistoles *Luke Skywalker as Mushu *The Stormtroopers as The Wolf Hunters, The Rhino Guards, The Elephant Guards, and The Hippo Guards *Darth Vader as Crococaptain *The Mr. Men Characters as The Dawn Patrol *The Goons as The Powerpuff Girls Villains *The Robot Pirates as The Marching Cards *The Dantinis as The Blue Bad Guys *WereHog Tom as Dark Sonic *Deers as The Albert Einsteins *Shaggy Rogers as Timon *Casey Jones as Pumbaa *Goblins as The Grand Duke of Owls' Minions *Goblin King as The Grand Duke of Owls *Dexter as Plucky Duck *Stickybeard's Pirates as The Cobras *The Bandits as The Spiders *Emmet as Mickey Mouse *Lois Griffin as Daisy Duck *Wyldstyle as Minnie Mouse *Casey Jr as Eddy *Toots as Ed *Johnny as Edd *Cat as Tigger *Dog as Roo *Shaun as Cogsworth *Crash Bandicoot as Bugs Bunny *Coco Bandicoot as Lola Bunny *Fred Jones and Batman as Romeo and Juliet's Fathers *The Weasels as The Cy Bugs *President Buisness as Discord *Rayman as Flint Lockwood *Ly the Fairy as Samantha "Sam" Sparks *Salem as Steve *Zorran, Zak, Zebedee, Zip, and Zug as The Weasels *Montana as Honest John *Tootle as Gideon *John Crichton as Jacquimo *Ursula as Nightmare Moon *Dr. Robotnik as Captain Hook *Luigi as Captain *Mario as Captain K'nuckles *Homestar Runner as Scooby Doo *Pom Pom as Pichu *Top Cat as Ichabod Crane *Waffles as Ichabod's Horse *Jim Hawkins as Yakko Warner *Mr. Blik as Wakko Warner *Princess Daisy as Dot Warner *Cerberus as Frankenstein *Gordon Quid as Dracula *The Alley Cats as The Monsters *Pinocchio as Jimmy *The Seven Dwarves as The Party Guests My TUGS/Bambi Parody cast *Theodore as Young Bambi *Hank as Young Thumper *Baddeck as Young Flower *Princess Alice as Young Faline *Ten Cents as Adult Bambi *Hercules as Adult Thumper *Grampus as Adult Flower *Lillie Lightship as Adult Faline *SS Vienna as Bambi's Mother *Big Mac as The Prince of the Forest *O.J. as Friend Owl *Princess Alice as Mrs. Quail *Emily the Tugboat as Girl Bunny *Molly the Tugboat as Girl Skunk *Princess Peach as Quail's Mom *Princess Daisy as Thumper's Mom *Tobias as Mr. Mole *Johnny Cuba as Adult Ronno *Cabot as Young Ronno *Zorran, The Pirates, Zip, Zug,, Den, Dart, Paxton, Norman and Sidney as Ronno's Minions *The Chinese Dragon as The Man *Shrimpers as The Dogs *Bowser Koopa as The Porcupine *Carla as Ronno's Mom Special Guests For Man Was In The Forest Crossover *Tails as Dumbo *Thomas, Edward, Boco, and Oliver as Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Rabbit *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Band Concert Characters *Globox as Pinocchio (1978 Version) *The Disney Characters as The Smurfs *Coco Bandicoot as Snow White *Mario as Jiminy Cricket *Yoshi as Pinocchio *Casey Jr as Christopher Robin *Rayman as Andy *Ly the Fairy as Ann Special Guests For Bambi's Mother Dies *Yoshi as Pinocchio *Mario as Jiminy Cricket *Thomas, Edward, Boco, and Tigger as Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, and Rabbit *Globox as Pinocchio (1978 Version) My TUGS/The Fox and the Hound Parody cast *Sunshine as Young Tod *Pedro as Young Copper *Top Hat as Chief *Big Mac as Amos Slade *Ten Cents as Adult Tod *Hercules as Adult Copper *Lillie Lightship as Vixey *Princess Alice as Big Mama *Grampus as Dinky *Boomer as Boomer *Dowager Hatt as Widow Tweed *Bowser Koopa as The Bear My TUGS/101 Dalmatians Parody cast *Ten Cents as Pongo *Lillie Lightship as Perdita *Warrior as Roger *SS Vienna as Anita *Carla as Crulla De Vil *The Pirates as Jasper and Horace *Hercules as Captain *Indiana Jones as Colonel *Foduck as Sgt. Tibbs *Grandpa Lou as Towser My TUGS/The Aristocats Parody cast *Ten Cents as Thomas O' Malley *Lillie Lightship as Duchess *Grampus as Toulouse *Boomer as Berlioz *Princess Alice as Marie *Johnny Cuba as Edgar *Big Mac as Scat Cat My TUGS/Snow White Parody cast *Lillie Lightship as Snow White *Ten Cents as Prince Charming *Grandpa Lou as Doc *Theodore as Bashful *Foduck as Happy *George as Grumpy *Hank as Sneezy *Blair as Dopey *Baddeck as Sleepy *Princess Alice as The Evil Queen *Constance as The Witch *The Pirates as The Vultures Special Guests For Heigh Ho *The Characters as The Quiggc1 Crossover Cast Special Guests For Bluddle Uddle Um Dum *The Characters as The Neo Burns Crossover Cast Special Guests For The Yodel Song *The Characters as The Neo Burns Crossover Cast My Thomas/The Rescuers Parody cast *Ten Cents as Bernard *Lillie Lightship as Miss Bianca *Sunshine as Evinrude the Dragonfly *Hercules as Luke *SS Vienna as Elle Mae *Zorran as Mr Snoops Special Guests For Escape From Madame Medusa *The Disney Characters as TheMadagascarQueen Crossover My TUGS/Phineas and Ferb Parody cast *Ten Cents as Phineas *Sunshine as Ferb *Lillie Lightship as Candace *Grampus as Perry the Platypus *Zorran as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Princess Alice as Isabella *Molly the Tugboat as Major Monogram *Sunshine as Baljeet *Warrior as Buford *Top Hat as Jeremy *The Duchess as Stacy *Zebedee as Thaddeus *Zak as Thor *Hercules and SS Vienna as Dad and Mom *Emily the Tugboat as Gretchen *The Coaches as The Fireside Girls *Diesel 10 as Doofenshmirtz 2D *Evil Diesels as The Normbots *Smudger as Mitch *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Martians *D261 as Norm My TUGS/Mickey Mouse Parody cast *Ten Cents as Mickey Mouse *Lillie Lightship as Minnie Mouse *Sunshine as Donald Duck *Emily the Tugboat as Daisy Duck *Hercules as Goofy *Casey Jr as Pluto *Johnny Cuba as Pete *Burke as Mortimer Mouse *Zip and Zug as Chip and Dale *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as Huey, Dewey and Louie My TUGS/A Bug's Life Parody cast *Ten Cents as Flik *Lillie Lightship as Princess Atta *Johnny Cuba as Hopper *Emily the Tugboat as Dot My TUGS/Wreck It-Ralph Parody cast *Warrior as Wreck-It Ralph *Ten Cents as Fix-It Felix *Lillie Lightship as Sergeant *The Duchess as Vanellope *Sunshine as General Hologram *Caboose as Turtle *Casey Jones as King Candy *Prince Derek as Clyde *Top Hat as Sonic *Fire Tug as Bowser *Big Mac as Dr. Eggman *Jeremy as Paperboy *Zorran as Zombie *Johnny Cuba as Neff *and more My TUGS/Frozen Parody cast *SS Vienna as Anna *Lillie Lightship as Elsa *Hercules as Kristoff *Ten Cents as Olaf *Jano as Hans My TUGS/Fun and Fancy Free Parody cast *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket (Both small and the main characters) *Mewsette as Cleo (Both have the same letter C) *Zorran as The Big Cat *Sunshine as Bongo *Emily the Tugboat as Lulubelle (Both cute and fall in love With Sunshine and Bongo) *Big Mac as Lumpjaw (Both big, strong and grumpy to Sunshine and Bongo) *Burke, Hector, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Zip, and Zug as The Other Bears (All are bad, later good) *Casey Jones as Edgar Bergen *Princess Alice as Luana Patten *Charlie Brown as Charlie as McCarthy *Wreck It Ralph as Mortimer Snerd *The Duchess as Cow *Hercules as Mickey Mouse *Top Hat as Donald Duck (Both vain) *O.J. as Goofy (Both wise and kind) *Lillie Lightship as The Golden Harp (Both beautiful) *Duke, Theodore, Hank, George, Foduck, Baddeck, Blair, Tom, Jerry, and Agent Ed as the Crows *Basil as The Scarecrow *Johnny Cuba as Willy the Giant (Both big, strong, and evil) *The Pirates, Zebedee, and Zak as The Dragonflies *SS Vienna as The Narrator *Fish as Himself My TUGS/The Great Mouse Detective Parody cast *Ten Cents as Basil *Boomer as Dr. Dawson *Emily the Tugboat as Olivia Flaversham *Hercules as Hiram Flaversham *Burke as Fidget *O.J. as Toby the Dog *Hector as Bill The Lizard *Carla as Felicia the Cat *The Duchess as Queen Mousetoria *Princess Rosalina as The Robot Queen *Johnny Cuba as Ratigan *Lillie Lightship as The Singing Female Mouse My TUGS/The Jungle Book Parody cast *Sunshine: Mowgil *Ten Cents: Baloo *Blair: Kaa *Zorran: Shere Khan *Hercules: Bagheera *Mario: Colonel Hathi *Grogh: Louie *Boomer: Buzzy *Grampus: Ziggy *Frank: Flaps *Eddie: Dizzy *The Pirates: Tabaqui *Princess Peach: Winifred *Thomas: Elephant Whispering To Winifred *Skarloey: Slob Elephant *Agent Ed: Burglar Elephant *Insane Patient: as Elephant with 'Silly Grin' *Rayman: Elephant with Fly *Beaver: Hair Elephant *Ly the Fairy: Elephant with a smashed nose after a crash *Tails: Hathi Jr. *Zorran, The Pirates, Zak, Zebedee, Max, Monty, Burke, Dennis, S.C.Ruffey, and Shrimpers: Monkeys *and more For Colonel Sonic's March *Dr Robotnik as Governor Ratcliffe *The Robots as Govenor Ratcliffe's Minions *Agent Ed as The Boy *The Crows as The Animals *Luigi as Tantor *Cream as Terk *Rayman as Aladdin *Ly the Fairy as Princess Jasmine *Tom and Jerry as The Two Other Elephants *GonGon as John Darling *Baby as Michael Darling *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Rocket Robot on Wheels as The Lost Boys *The Disney Characters as The Other Animals *The Stampede (from The Lion King) as The Stampede (from Jumanji) *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Parade *Ed, Edd, Eddy, Courage, Chicken, Crash Bandicoot, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs *Shaggy Rogers as Hogarth *Berk as The Iron Giant For The Bare Necessities with The Disney's On The Record Bare Necessities Song *The Characters as The NickyHelp's Crossover Characters For I Wanna Be Like You with The Mousercise's I Wanna Be Like You II Song *The Cartoon Network and Disney Characters as The Filip Zebic Crossover Characters My TUGS/Winnie the Pooh Parody cast *Ten Cents - Winnie The Pooh *Sunshine - Piglet *Grampus - Tigger *Top Hat - Rabbit *Warrior - Eeyore *Lillie Lightship - Kanga *Toots - Roo *Big Mac - Owl *Hercules - Christopher Robin *Zorran - Nasty Jack My TUGS/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad parody cast *Boomer as Mr. Toad *Frank as Moley *Eddie as Ratty *Grampus as MacBadger *Top Hat as Ichabod Crane *The Duchess as Katrinda My TUGS/Peter Pan Parody cast *Ten Cents as Peter Pan *Lillie Lightship as Wendy Darling *Grampus as John Darling *Sunshine as Michael Darling *Johnny Cuba as Captain Hook *Dennis as Mr. Smee *The Pirates, Zip, Zug, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and The Shrimpers as The Pirates *Jerry, Tom, Zip, Zug, and the Floigan Brothers as The Lost Boys *Burke as Tick Tock *Zorran as The Singing Pirate For You Can Fly Crossover *The Characters as The NickyHelp's Crossover Casts For Following The Leader Crossover *The Characters as The 76859Thomas1's Crossover Casts For What Made The Red Man Red? Crossover *The Characters as The Larry Winkle's Crossover Casts My TUGS/Aladdin Parody cast *Ten Cents as Aladdin *O.J. as Abu *Lillie Lightship as Princess Jasmine *Boomer as The Sultan *Warrior as Genie *The Magic Carpet as Itself *Johnny Cuba as Jafar *Top Hat as Iago *Blair as Rajah *Hercules as Cassim *Cerberus as Razoul *Molly as Eden, the Female Genie *The Pirates as Abis Mal and Harud *The Shrimpers as Thieves *Bowser as Jafar the Cobra My TUGS/Beauty and the Beast Parody cast *Lillie Lightship as Belle *Bowser as Gaston *Big Mac as The Baker *Cabot as Lefou *Other Theodore Tugboats characters as the town's people *The Female Characters as The Bimbettes *Ten Cents as Prince Adam *Super Ed as The Beast *Hercules as Lumiere *Top Hat as Cogsworth *Princess Daisy as Mrs. Potts My TUGS/Fantasia Parody cast *Ten Cents as Mickey Mouse *Sunshine as Donald Duck *Grandpa Lou as Yen Sid *Puffa as Ben Ali Gator *Sir Reginald, Pufle, Harry Hogwarts, Little Chug, Willson, Brewster, Rustee Rails, Dougal Train, Steam Lokey, Pedro, Tow Mater, Speed Buggy, The Silver Fish, Linus, Shelbert, Rusty, and Pufferty as Alligators *Sally Seaplane as Hyacinth Hippopotamous *Madge, Old Slow Coach, Flora, Belle, Elizabeth, Caroline, and Isobella as Hippos *Pearl as Madame Upanova *Zephie, Choo Choo, Bahia Train, Melissa, Train 1, Train 2, Koko, Georgia, Emma, Minvera, and Mary as Madame Upanova's Ostriches *Super Ed as Tin Soldier *Lillie Lightship as Ballerina *Johnny Cuba as Jack in the Box *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Broomsticks *Toyland Express, Johnny, Montana, Ivor, Tootle, Jebidiah, Farnsworth, Blue & Huey, Toots, Jacob Pneumatic, Pete, Jason, Benny the Cab, and Alfred as The Musicians *and more Special Guests For The Rite of Spring's Dinosaur Fight *The Characters as The Charlie Quigg Characters My TUGS/Sleeping Beauty Parody cast *Lillie Lightship as Princess Aurora *Ten Cents as Prince Phillip *and more Special Guests For The Sleeping Spell *The Characters as The Sampea CAML's Cast My TUGS/The Sword in the Stone Parody cast *Theodore as Wart *Ten Cents as Merlin *Hercules as Archimedes the Owl *Sir Topham Hatt as Sir Ector *Luigi as Sir Kay *Agent Ed as A Guard *Casey Jones as Sir Pellinore My TUGS/Oliver and Company Parody cast *Hercules as Fagin *Johnny Cuba as Sykes *SS Vienna as Georgette *Ten Cents as Dodger *Lillie Lightship as Rita *Top Hat as Einstein *Warrior as Francis *Sunshine as Tito *Emily the Tugboat as Jenny *Pedro as Oliver My TUGS/Lady and the Tramp Parody cast *Hercules as Tramp *SS Vienna as Lady *Caboose as Beaver My TUGS/The Black Cauldron Parody cast *Ten Cents as Taran *Lillie Lightship as Princess Eilonwy *Hercules as Dallben *O.J. as Fflewddur Fflam *Sunshine as Gurgi *Warrior as Doli *Princess Alice as Henrin *Grampus, Boomer, Billy Shoepeck, and Emily the Tugboat as The Fairfolks *SS Vienna, Carla, and The Duchess as Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch *Bulgy as Creeper *Zorran as The Horned King My TUGS/The Three Caballeros Parody cast *Boomer as Panchito *Grampus as Jose Carioca *Sunshine as Donald Duck My TUGS/Alice in Wonderland Parody *Lillie Lightship as Alice *Sally Seaplane as Alice's Sister *Emily the Tugboat as Dinah *Big Mac as Doorknob *Grampus as Dodo *Top Hat as Mad Hatter *Carla as The Queen Of Hearts *Blair as Carpenter My TUGS/Cinderella Parody cast *Lillie Lightship as Cinderella *Ten Cents as Prince Charming *Princess Aline as The Fairy Godmother *Warrior as The King *Hercules as The Grand Duke *Grampus as Jaq *Boomer as Gus *Johnny Cuba as Lucifer *Carla as The Wicked Witch *O.J. as Bruno My TUGS/Song of the South Parody cast *Ten Cents as Brer Rabbit *Warrior as Brer Bear *Johnny Cuba as Brer Fox *Grandpa Lo as Uncle Remus My TUGS/Mary Poppins Parody cast *Lillie Lightship as Mary Poppins *Top Hat as Mr Banks *SS Vienna as Mrs Banks *Sunshine as Michael Banks *Emily the Tugboat as Jane Banks *D261 as Mr Dawes Sr *Zorran as Mr Dawes Jr *The Casey Jr and Friends Cast as The Penguins *Ten Cents as Bert *O.J. as Uncle Albert *Big Mac as Admiral Boom *Warrior as Mr. Binnacle My TUGS/Pocahontas Parody cast *Lillie Lightship as Pocahontas *Ten Cents as John Smith My TUGS/The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parody cast *Ten Cents as Quasimodo *SS Vienna as Esmeralda *Emily the Tugboat as Laverne *Fire Tug as Hugo *Boomer as Victor *Top Hat as Phoebus *Johnny Cuba as Frollo *The Duchess as Djali *Lillie Lightship as Madeleine *and more My TUGS/Tarzan Parody cast *Ten Cents as Tarzan *Lillie Lightship as Jane *The Duchess as Terk *SS Vienna as Kala *Zorran as Clayton *Top Hat as Kerchak *Grampus as Tantor *and more My TUGS/Hercules Parody cast *Hercules as Hercules *SS Vienna as Megara *Ten Cents as Phil *Frank/Eddie as Pegasus *Warrior as Zeus *Bowser Koopa as Hades *Zip and Zug as Pain and Panic *Carla as Calliope *The Duchess as Melpomene *Lillie Lightship as Clio *and more My TUGS/The Emperor's New Groove Parody cast *Top Hat as Kuzco *Ten Cents as Pacha *The Duchess as Chicha *Sunshine as Tipo *Lillie Lightship as Chaca *Hercules as Kronk *Carla as Yzma My TUGS/Mulan Parody cast *Lillie Lightship as Mulan *Ten Cents as Captain Shang *Grampus as Mushu *Gumball as Cric-Kee *Bowser Koopa as Shan Yu *Carla as Matchmaker *Warrior as Yao My TUGS/Bedknobs and Broomsticks Parody cast *Lillie Lightship as Miss Eglantine Price *Ten Cents as Emelius Browne *Top Hat as Mr. Jelk *Zorran as The Bookman *Jano as Swinburne *Baron Dante as Colonel Heller *Emily the Tugboat as Carrie *Zip as Charlie *Zug as Paul *and more Category:TrainBoy43